


L.A.B.B. (L's Actually Beyond Birthday)

by BB90



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: B is L, Hilarity might ensue eventually, L is not L, Light's gonna be so pissed when he finds out his archrival is fake tho, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, omg can you even imagine, the hissy fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB90/pseuds/BB90
Summary: Tumblr prompt: “Plot twist: L never really revealed himself. Light never met the real L Lawliet. It was always Beyond Birthday."





	L.A.B.B. (L's Actually Beyond Birthday)

**Author's Note:**

> Hahhh okay so this is a quick drabble based on an anonymous Tumblr prompt: "what if L was actually B secretly the whole time throughout the Kira investigation?" It’s nothing too exciting yet, but I figured I’d toss it up here now just in case I don’t end up doing anything else with it. I think the concept is hilarious, and that there are so many interesting/comedic possibilities in store once Light gets involved especially. I might add more to this periodically if I can because I just love this ridiculous idea so, so much. <3

**“Plot twist: L never really revealed himself. Light never met the real L Lawliet. It was always Beyond Birthday.”**

* * *

   
Soichiro and his team watched in awed silence as the message scrolled across their computer screen:

_“I am now in a room in the Imperial Hotel. Every few days, I will move to a different hotel in the Tokyo area. I would like the task force office in the NPA building to serve as a front from now on, with my hotel room serving as the de facto center of the investigation._

_Of course, this is a defensive measure to prevent Kira from learning what I look like, and I realize this means I will have an unfair advantage over all of you in that regard. However, this is as far as I am able to go at this point in order to gain your trust and work with you on this investigation._

_If you are able to cooperate with me on these terms, please split into two teams and come to my room by midnight, that is by the year 2004, leaving at least a 30-minute interval between the two teams. Watari will hand you a memo with my room number._

_I’ll be waiting._  
  
_-L”_

-  
  
Beyond pressed the enter key on L’s laptop and snapped the screen shut, leaning back against the bathroom mirror with a sigh. Honestly, the things he did for love. 

The Task Force would be arriving at his hotel room door in a mere matter of hours, now — there was no way they’d refuse L’s personal collaboration at this point, not since Kira had slaughtered all twelve FBI agents — and so here B was, spending his entire New Year’s Eve alone, dyeing his hair charcoal black again, and slurping cold noodles out of a soggy takeout box. “You owe me big time for this one, L Lawliet,” he muttered as he shaved off an eyebrow.

It had been one year, four months and nine days since B had done this last, this whole 'slipping into L’s skin' thing. This time around, he’d actually been asked to do it— this time around he’d be paid and pampered royally for it by the man himself — and to B, that was just about the funniest fucking thing in the world. If only that furious little Beyond Birthday of a mere two summers ago, skulking around Los Angeles with a murderous chip on his shoulder, could see just how far he would come. 

He was very lucky Naomi had been so clever, that she had figured his clues out and stopped him before he could ever light that fatal match. He was luckier still that L considered his strange eyes and talents useful enough to keep him out of prison and on L’s shady secret payroll. And he was luckiest of all that he was now the only one regularly sharing the detective’s bed, too. B wished more than anything he were there instead right now, ringing in the new year in the neighbouring suite with nothing but his Lawliet and a pair of handcuffs and a bottle of champagne; but B had a job to do first, so tonight B would have to earn his play.

He donned L’s trademark shapeless clothes at last and frowned disapprovingly at his reflection in the mirror. Honestly, for someone so obscenely wealthy, the man had appalling taste. B mussed up his hair, sank into a more arrogant slouch, bit his thumbnails raw and pinched convincing purple bruises under his eyes.

There was no need to be so precise with everything, of course. The Task Force wouldn’t know the difference; they’d never met the real L before, and they never would. But B was nothing if not meticulous, and he took great pride in his craft. 

And besides, the best part by far of playing L’s proxy was that L would be watching everything carefully from the hidden cameras around B’s rooms. So if B was finally going to be performing L  _for_ L, then B was going to have as much fun with it as he possibly could.  
  
-

“I am L.” 

The Task Force gaped speechlessly at B as though he’d sprouted an extra head. They looked genuinely horrified. 

Well, he’d been aiming for campy, but perhaps he was overselling it a bit? It had been a while since he’d played this role. He rubbed his bare foot against his leg and glowered around the room as intimidatingly as he could, then sighed inwardly as the task force immediately began fumbling for their badges. 

This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at 13eyond13.tumblr.com if you want to! I love nerding out about Death Note with you guys the most :)


End file.
